Teamwork
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is excited to see Eli after break and after spending the whole time thinking about their kiss. But when Eli tells her he met someone in New York Clare is heartbroken. Dallas has a solution though, he proposes she become not just his girlfriend but the girlfriend of the entire team! Can Clare really handle 12 boyfriends?
1. Twelve for One

**This fic is dedicate to PancakesandSmiles and friends that requested it and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Starts with the episode "Come As You Are"**

 ***Clare did kiss Eli before break but will not have co-op this semester**

 ***K.C. moved to Vancouver last summer, Jenna has been dating Adam for four months**

 ***Luke is not a virgin and does not wear an abstinence ring, Becky does but it was her personal choice**

 ***And lastly because there were only 4 Ice Hounds with names and plots that revolved around them (Owen, Dallas, Luke & Cam), and two minor ones that had names and were often seen with the main IH (Bo & Ingvar) I had to make up full names and descriptions for the rest of them**

 **Ch.1 Twelve for One**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey guys," I greet the Torres brothers running to join them as they walk into school.

"Hi Clare," Adam smiles.

"Hey it's the hot chick from all those pictures in your room," says the boy that's with them wearing a black and maroon jacket.

"Clare this is Dallas, Captain of the new hockey team and he's billeted with us. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Drew tells me.

"From what I remember neither do you, I imagine the two of you get along just fine," I shoot back.

"I like her," Dallas smiles.

"So the school got a new hockey team?"

"Yeah a junior pro team Owen is on it too," Drew enlightens me.

"That's good for Owen; I'm assuming I don't really like sports. Come on Adam I need to find Eli," I comment taking Adam's hand.

"Oh boy not this again," Adam gripes sardonically and I shoot him a look.

"See you guys at the assembly," I say to Dallas and Drew before walking off with Adam.

We find Dave, Connor, Alli and Jenna but not Eli. Adam greets Jenna with a kiss and the six of us go to the auditorium for the assembly. Simpson announces that there's no more uniforms and we all cheer while Bianca responds by taking off her uniform shirt and Drew drools. Then Simpson introduces the new hockey team and they all stand up and bask in the clapping I see Eli in the back doorway and get up walking over to him.

"You're late," I smile.

"Yeah I was busy this morning," he replies.

"So how was New York?"

"It was great, art and architecture and I met a girl," Eli tells me and my smile drops. "Lenore, she's going to DeGrassi this year but she was living in New York. We both have an interest in film and we spent the entire vacation together. We have so much in common and I'm already falling love."

I'm shocked and hurt and I run, past Eli and down the hall hiding in back corner of the school. After our kiss at the Frostival he goes off and forgets about me meeting another girl?! A girl with the name of the tragic love interest from a Poe poem?! I scream in anger and hit the wall.

"Whoa I thought only I hated the first day back at school so much," Dallas comments and I turn to look at him.

"It's not being back at school that's frustrating," I tell him sinking down to the floor and he sits next to me.

"Then what is frustrating you so much?"

"Eli. I thought I was falling for him again. I did fall for him again, I kissed him before break and I thought about him all during break. I thought he was thinking about me too but he was falling for some girl named Lenore in New York. She even goes to our school now. I was excited to see him, after all we went through last year I still thought there was hope for us I really am a fool," I tell Dallas drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Eli, isn't he the one in most of those pictures with you and Adam?" Dallas questions and I nod.

"I think you deserve way better than one guy who only wears black and doesn't appreciate what he had. In fact I think you should date the team," Dallas informs me and I gape at him. Surely he must be joking, I laugh a little before answering.

"Yeah sure, I'll date a whole hockey team, twelve boyfriends I'm sure never to be neglected," I reply sarcastically.

"Exactly," Dallas grins getting out his phone and he sends a text to someone and then he stands holding his hand out to me. "Come on," he asserts.

"Where are we going?" I inquire but I do take his hand and stand up.

"The storage room, the rest of the team is meeting us so I can tell them about my proposal that you be our girlfriend."

"You're truly serious? How would that even work?"

"We'll talk about it with the team," Dallas replies.

I'm dubious but curious so I go with him, Dallas knows exactly where the storage room is so I'm assuming the team got a tour of the school. We all came early because of the assembly, we were told to get here an hour early but the assembly took less than half an hour so there's still a while before homeroom. Which means the whole team is available and since Dallas and I were in the back of the school we're the last ones in.

"Clare meet the team, you already know Owen of course," Dallas says introducing me to the team.

"Uh sort of," I reply as Owen and I have never really spoken or looked at each other for that matter.

"Beautiful Clare has had her heart broken," Dallas informs them.

"You want us to break Eli for you?" Owen offers punching his fist into his other hand. While Owen and I don't know each other or have the same friends he has been at the school and knows our history. It's hard to keep things like a car crash, a play about your relationship and a breakdown on stage a secret.

"Actually I was thinking she should be our girlfriend," Dallas enlightens them.

"A girlfriend on the first day," one of them grins.

"Sweet I hear you're a great kisser," Owen smiles.

"Works for me," a tall blonde one says.

"Umm I'm not so sure about this," I comment looking around the room at all the guys.

"I guarantee it will drive Eli crazy knowing you're dating not one but twelve guys. You'll be more desirable to other guys and you'll always have a date," Dallas points out.

As petty as it might be I would like to see Eli go a little green. I'm not so sure that being the girlfriend of an entire hockey team will really make me more desirable to other guys. However I decide to look at it as an experiment, I'll come at this from a pragmatic and scientific stand point. Is it even possible for one girl to date twelve guys? How would that work? Will it really make me more desirable to other guys?

"Alright I'm in but we need some rules," I tell them.

"Of course, but first are all of you in?" Dallas asks the team.

"I'm in," Owen nods and everyone else nods or says they're in.

"Okay so ground rules; I'm not some concubine I control how physical it gets with anyone," I tell them firmly.

"Well duh," Owen replies.

"She says no you better listen or I'll crack your heads open," Dallas warns.

"This sounds stupid but no fighting over me. I guess as the team girlfriend I will go to every game," I comment.

"And practices you should come to the practices," Owen speaks up.

"Okay and practices. Other girls are bound to like you guys so…uh…" I look at Dallas not entirely sure how to phrase this.

"If you like another girl and you want to go out with her you're out no more Clare for you," Dallas says.

"Umm yeah. I doubt I'm going to find anyone else at this school that interests me but it could happen somewhere else so I reserve the right to break this off at any time, and the same goes for you. I guess that does it," I comment slowly.

"Good practices start tomorrow so you'll be coming to that and also eating with all of us at lunch," Dallas informs me.

"Okay but aside from you and Owen I don't know anyone else's names," I point out.

"Right sorry these are your other boyfriends; Campbell Saunders here is our youngest player at fifteen, he'll be sixteen in a couple of months. He's our first string right wing, Luke Baker is first string left wing, Bo and Ingvar Andersson are the first string defensemen. Owen is a second string defenseman along with Phillip White there. Cody Carlson is our first string goalie and Bret Norman second string. Johnnie Potter is the second string left wing, next to him Todd Jones is our second string right wing and Doug Reed is the second string center I'm first string and Captain. So what class do you have first?" Dallas asks.

"Photography and digital imaging," I reply.

"Same as me and Bo," Dallas smiles.

"So we get dates right?" Owen inquires.

"Yes, one at a time if they're going to be proper dates," I stipulate just as the bell rings.

"Let's get to class," Dallas says putting his arm around me and we all leave the storage room.

Bo comes over walking at our side, a few people give us passing looks since I'm walking down the hall with Dallas' arm around me. When we get to the classroom we find Drew, he cocks his eyebrow a bit when he sees me walking in with Dallas' arm around me.

"Hey Clare, Dallas," Drew nods.

"Hey Drew this is Bo," Dallas tells him and Bo nods. There aren't desks in the room but tables set up at a slight angle toward the back of the room. Each table has four chairs.

"We should all sit at one table, Clare between me and Bo," Dallas commands and Bo pulls out my chair.

Drew still looks slightly confused but that's not entirely an unusual state for him to be in. The teacher comes in and introduces himself to the class, he gives us a syllabus and then we sit through a presentation of famous photographers. Aside from Dallas having his arm on the back of my chair it's a normal class.

"I have chemistry next," I tell Dallas when the bell rings.

"I'll walk you," he replies.

"Hang on are you two dating?" Drew questions.

"Uh not exactly," I respond as Dallas puts his arm around my waist and walks me out of the room. "I don't need an escort to every class," I remark.

"You have twelve boyfriend you'll always have an escort," Dallas says. I can't really argue with that logic so I won't try. When we reach the chemistry classroom I get out of Dallas' arm and he says they'll see me at lunch.

"Hey Eli introduced me to Lenore sorry Clare I know you guys kissed before break," Adam comments into class.

"It's okay," I shrug.

"It is? I thought you were thinking of getting back together with him?" Adam questions sitting next to me at the high table for chemistry class.

"I was but Eli is now dating Lenore and I'm now dating the hockey team," I reply.

"You mean you're dating a guy on the new hockey team," Adam says slowly.

"No I mean I'm dating the entire hockey team," I respond. While Adam stares at me like I've totally lost all my marbles. Just then Luke walks in with Ingvar and I only know it's Ingvar and not Bo because they had different shirts on.

"Hey girlfriend in class," Luke grins. He walks over and kisses my cheek and then Ingvar does the same and Adam looks like he might have a heart attack.

"You have so much explaining to do at lunch," Adam comments.

"The team girlfriend eats with the team," Luke says as he and Ingvar sit at the table behind us.

"Please tell me team girlfriend is like the team mascot," Adam sort of mutters under his breath but it's loud enough for me to hear.

"I suppose it is a little like the mascot but I am dating all twelve of them," I reply.

"How do…why…whowhahuh…" Adam trips on his words and the questions he wants to ask but as Mr. Bettankamp walks in it doesn't really matter.

"Come on girlfriend you eat with the rest of the team," Luke says when the class is over and the bell rings for lunch. A few people around us hear Luke call me girlfriend and probably think the two of us are dating.

I wave to Adam and walk out with Luke's arm around my shoulders and Ingvar just behind us; I actually think he's looking at my ass. Oh well I suppose as my boyfriend, one of them, he can watch my ass as I walk. We go to the caf and I see some of the other Ice Hounds at a table near the back. We get in line and I get some lunch then we join the others at the table, Owen pulls out a chair for me and I sit down between him and Cam.

"So party at our place tonight to welcome Dallas and the team and celebrate no more uniforms. I'm going to tweet an invitation," Adam says approaching the table slowly.

"Sweet party you'll be there with us girlfriend," Dallas comments.

"I'll come over after school and help set up," I tell Adam.

 **(OWEN)**

"Hey a little help," Dallas says walking in on Drew and Bianca in the middle of what looks like a date.

"What are you guys doing we're trying to have a date here," Drew grumbles.

"Party to welcome the team, Adam already tweeted about it," Dallas tells Drew and then gives me a look for walking in with my arm around Clare.

"I guess we're having a party," Drew says.

Bianca gives me a look and then gives Clare a look. The rest of the team isn't too far behind us we all went shopping for supplies when school was out. Adam and Clare both came with us. While we were shopping we explained a little of how this relationship between the team and Clare will work. He still didn't quite understand it but he said it was Clare's decision.

"I'll help Adam with the chips," Clare comments taking the bag from my hand.

She walks to the kitchen and sets the bag down then they go upstairs. The rest of the team arrives after a few minutes and before long we have the entire party set up.

"Hey girlfriend you want a beer?" I question walking over and putting my arm around her waist.

"No alcohol," she shakes her head.

"Hey someone get Clare a drink without alcohol," Owen calls across the room. A moment later Doug walks over with a cup for me and it looks like cola is in the cup.

"Thanks Doug," Clare smiles kissing his cheek.

"No problem girlfriend," he grins.

"Are you all going to call me girlfriend?"

"I thought you were dating Dallas?" Drew inquires.

"No she's dating the whole team," Adam informs him before going to say hi to some people that just arrived.

"You're dating the entire hockey team?" Drew inquires.

"Yeah one me, twelve boyfriends," Clare smiles. "I'm going to go say hi to my friends," Clare tells me turning to give me a gentle kiss. She walks away from me and Johnny and Todd go close to her.

"So how exactly is she dating all of you?" Drew questions.

"She's our girlfriend, she's dating all of us," I shrug.

"Yeah but won't some or all of you find other girls that you like and want to date? Sharing one girl with twelve guys doesn't seem like it will work," Drew comments.

"I don't know I think she's onto something," Bianca laughs and Drew gives her a look.

"Yeah but if we start dating someone else we're out. And Clare can end it at any time if she finds someone else she likes," I inform them.

"This still seems like a bad idea and one I can't believe Clare agreed to," Drew remarks.

"It's working so far," I smile and walk away from them over to Clare. She's talking to Jenna and Adam, Johnny on one side of her and Todd on the other.

"You're getting surrounded by boyfriends I think they want your attention, you want to dance Jenna?" Adam asks his girlfriend and she nods.

"You need anything?" I inquire looking at Clare.

"No I'm good all my boyfriends have been taking very good care of me," she replies.

"Good," I smile leaning on the back of the sofa. I take Clare's waist and pull her to me putting my arms around her. I may not know Clare too well but I know her well enough to know that she'll get out of my arms if she wants to be. "So since I've known you the longest do I get the first date?" I query.

"By known you mean gone to the same school and barely looked at?" She teases.

"Is it my fault Eli took so much of your attention? Besides I was kind of preoccupied with Anya. Still I have known you longest."

"That is very true but your practices start tomorrow so it would have to be Friday, unless you think you'll have time after practice," Clare comments.

"I think you have twelve boyfriends and I want the first date. Besides practice goes until five and you'll already be there so well go to dinner after," I reply and she opens her mouth to reply but Adam walks over.

"Eli just showed up with Lenore," Adam tells him.

Clare looks over to the doorway and sees Eli with his arm around Lenore; he's talking with Fiona and Imogen. He looks over at us now, narrowing his eyes at her when he sees her in my arms. Then he turns and gives Lenore a long showy kiss, seems to me that he does it just to spite Clare.

"Thanks Adam I'll be fine," she assures him and Adam smiles walking back to Jenna.

"Of course you will you have twelve boyfriends," I grin and Clare smiles looking up to join our lips together.

"Hey I've seen Owen get two kisses now and I haven't gotten a single one," Luke sort of whines when our lips part.

"I have a feeling with twelve boyfriends my lips are going to get very tired," Clare comments leaning forward to give Luke a soft kiss.

"Yeah but we're happy to kiss other parts of your body if you'll let us," I reply and Clare blushes.

"I'm going to get some food," Clare says leaving my arms. She takes a few steps and quickly is surrounded by Bret, Phillip and Cam. She shakes her head a little but then puts her arm around Cam's shoulders.

The party continues for another hour without incident, I keep my eye on Eli a little but he's all absorbed in Lenore. Clare stays pretty well surrounded by the team no matter what she does or where she goes in the party. She doesn't seem to mind though; she does seem to get tired of telling people she's dating the team. She doesn't even explain how it works after explaining it to Jenna and Alli, she just tells everyone she's the team girlfriend and if they have questions they can ask us. She is a smart one.

Dallas retrieves his hockey trophy from his room and pours beer into it. The team starts drinking from it and we call it The Trophy of Power. Clare shakes her head at the name and that we all drink from it but she stays with us.

"Hey have you guys seen Drew I just saw Katie outside," Adam tells us.

"Yeah he's with Bianca we'll get his attention," Dallas tells Adam and he nods walking off again. "DREW," Dallas calls to him.

"What? I'm having fun with Bianca this party was the best idea," Drew says.

"Adam said he just saw Katie outside," we inform him.

"Great, can you guys do me a favor and distract Bianca?" Drew requests.

"Yeah no problem," I nod.

"Just remember she's my girlfriend not yours," Drew comments.

"She's my oldest friend dude she's like my sister and I have a girlfriend," I remind him.

"Right that you're sharing with the team," Drew says and then runs outside to stop Katie from coming in. I take B a water bottle and we talk a few minutes. Drew comes back in and talks to Bianca, she realizes she needs to get home before curfew and says goodnight. She kisses Drew and hugs me before leaving. "Katie's upstairs she wants to talk," Drew sighs when Bianca is gone.

"I thought you broke up with her," I remark.

"So did I. She's waiting in my room," Drew tells us.

"Hold on you need some courage first," Dallas says grabbing the trophy.

"TROPHY OF POWER," Dallas and I chant together holding the trophy to Drew's lips.

We chant loudly and Clare looks over at us. Drew chugs from the trophy and goes upstairs, he's up there about half an hour and I spend most of the time talking with Dallas. Then Drew comes stumbling down the stairs saying he did it and it's a moment before we realize he means he had sex with Katie. Before we can say anything he falls down the stairs and blacks out.

"Whoa that's not good," I say as Dallas and I run over to Drew.

"Drew! What happened?" Adam exclaims running over and Drew groans.

"He fell down the stairs and blacked out," Dallas tells him.

"Drew, Drew look at me," Adam urges and Drew opens his eyes.

"We'll keep an eye on him tonight, he'll be okay. Owen help me get him to bed," Dallas says and we help him up.

"Hey party is over everyone out," Adam asserts.

"Team clean up, Clare stay here one of us will get you home," Dallas commands.

Dallas and I get Drew upstairs and into his bed, we get his shoes off and his jeans. Dallas and I go back downstairs; the team is cleaning up along with Clare and Adam. With fourteen of us we manage to get the basement cleaned up in an hour.

"I'm going to go check on Drew," Adam says when we're done and looks at Clare. "I'd ask if you're going to get home okay but I'm sure they'll make sure you get home okay."

"I hope Drew's okay, goodnight Adam," she smiles.

"I'll take Clare home," I announce before anyone else can volunteer.

"Goodnight guys see you all tomorrow," Clare tells her other boyfriends.

"Hey don't we get goodnight kisses?" Bret inquires.

"Uh yeah okay, umm line up I guess," she says slowly.

Everyone else lines up but I figure I'll get a kiss at her door. She goes down the line and gives each of them a peck on the lips. When she's done we go out to my car and she gives me her address.

"Don't forget we have our date tomorrow night after practice," I tell her as I begin driving.

"Yes I know and then I have one with Brett on Wednesday, Cody on Thursday, Bo and Ingvar Friday, Dallas on Saturday. My social calendar is getting completely booked and it's only the first day of school. The only one that didn't reserve a date with me is Cam," she remarks.

"I'm sure Cam will he wanted you to be the team girlfriend too. Enjoying having twelve boyfriends?"

"It's a little odd but it's also nice in some ways. It'll take some getting used to kissing so many guys and having the attention of so many guys," she remarks as I pull up to her house.

"Like I said we'll kiss you other places if you let us," I comment as I turn off the car and she giggles. I walk her to her door, the porch light is still on and there are shadows behind the curtains in the kitchen. "I think we're being watched," I point out.

"Ugh my mother ignore her my curfew is not for ten more minutes," she replies then puts her hand on my shoulder and places her lips on mine. Her lips part just slightly and she tugs at my bottom lip just a bit as she pulls away. "Goodnight Owen," she grins going inside.

"I wonder if she kissed everyone else like that tonight?" I ask myself as I walk back to my car. As I drive home I plan what we will do on our date tomorrow night.

 **Update Thursday October 1** **st** **starting the next day at school and including Clare and Owen's date.**


	2. First Date

**I know it's short sorry.**

 **Ch. 2 First Date**

 **(CLARE)**

"Who was that Clare?" Mom asks when I come in the front door after Owen drops me off from the party.

"Owen, he's on the hockey team he brought me home from Adam's. I'm going to bed," I reply. I'm not about to tell them I'm dating the entire hockey team.

I go upstairs and get ready for bed, Jake is home but in his room and he doesn't come out. I'm sure he's getting high because I can smell the candles and incense and I'm sure his window is open. He'll fall asleep and find out tomorrow that I'm dating the team, although I doubt he'll care. I don't fall asleep right away I stay up a while writing about tonight and about getting twelve boyfriends today. When I finally do fall asleep I dream about having a date with all twelve boyfriends at once. I wake up to my alarm the next morning which interrupts the date in my dream. I get up and ready for school, Glen is gone he always leaves early to get out to the job sites. Mom leaves just after I come down for breakfast and Jake's already at the table eating four toaster waffles and cereal. I look in the cupboards to decide what I want to eat but when I hear a car horn I look out front.

"I'll see you at school that's my ride," I tell Jake and grab my stuff. Jake gives me a look and then gets up from the table to look out the window.

"Why is a car full of the new hockey team here to pick you up?" Jake asks.

"I'm dating the whole team now," I reply before walking out the door.

"You're what?" I hear Jake exclaim. "CLARE," he calls after me as I run down to the car.

Cody is driving, Phillip is in the passenger seat and Bo and Ingvar are in the back. Bo gets out of the car and I get in the middle then Bo gets back in.

"So you guys carpool together?"

"Yeah we're all billeted within the same block and my billet family lets me use their extra car," Cody tells me.

"Cool, umm I haven't had breakfast yet I'll need to eat when we get to school," I tell them.

"Don't worry girlfriend we'll get you something to eat," Phillip assures me.

I do wish they'd call me something other than girlfriend but I guess I'll get used to it. Since I'm sitting in the back between my twin boyfriends I decide to take their hands. I rationalize it in my head by saying it's all part of the experiment but really I just want to hold both their hands. They both smile and squeeze my hands and I grin. Since I'm alone with four of my boyfriends I decide to learn a little about them. I find out where each of them is from and about their families before they get to school. Cody parks and Ingvar opens the door and helps me out of the car.

"Come on let's go get you some breakfast," Cody says linking his arm with mine as we start walking toward the school.

There's a few kids in the courtyard and they watch me walk in with four of the Ice Hounds. A few kids whisper and point and they do it even more so when Phillip puts his arm around my waist. I knew there would be whispering when people found out I was dating the whole team so it doesn't really bother me. Not that much can bother me with four tall, strong hockey players surrounding me. We walk in and go straight to the caf. I get a muffin and coffee for breakfast and Phillip pays. I start walking to a table and they all follow me, before I can sit in a chair Cody sits and puts me in his lap. I stay in his lap; he's just holding me although I don't feel entirely in charge in this relationship. I am sure if I tell them no that they will listen. It does occur to me that twelve boyfriends won't be satisfied with just pecks for kisses, holding hands and sitting on their laps for very long. Then again any of us can back out of this at any time and I really can't imagine all twelve of them will still be in this relationship for more than a couple of weeks if even that.

"Thanks for breakfast boyfriends, now I need to go to my locker before class," I tell them.

"We'll take you," Bo asserts.

"I can walk to my locker alone. Bo I'll see you in class and I'll see the rest of you at lunch."

I kiss Cody's cheek and then the other three give me pouty looks so I kiss their cheeks, as everyone else in the caf watches me do so. My boyfriends follow me out of the caf but when I turn to look at them they do disperse. I start walking to my locker but I only take a few steps before Doug and Luke are at my sides.

"I'm just walking to my locker guys," I tell them.

"So we'll take you," Luke says. I just shrug, Dallas told me yesterday that I have twelve boyfriends and I'd always have an escort.

"Clare," Jake calls to me grabbing my arm from behind. My boyfriends currently at my sides growl and turn around quickly about to push Jake away from me.

"It's okay guys this is my stepbrother, he's not going to hurt me," I assure them.

"Can I speak to my sister alone please," Jake requests. I nod and Luke and Doug walk away. "How can you be dating an entire team?" Jake asks pulling me into an empty classroom.

"I just am, I have twelve boyfriends not one. I have a date every night this week and most of next week. I'm not sleeping with any of them; I control how physical it gets. Any other questions?"

"Yeah a lot but I can't think of any right now because I'm a little in shock," Jake replies and I pat his back.

"Can I go to my locker now?"

"This conversation isn't over, as soon as I can think of those questions I'm going to ask them and I want answers," Jake tells me and I just smile walking out of the classroom.

I walk down the hall and finally reach my locker alone, I'm only alone for a minute though as someone leans against the locker next to mine. It's not one of my boyfriends though it's Eli.

"Something I can do for you Eli?"

"There's a rumor going around school," he replies.

"It's not a rumor," I tell him closing my locker.

"So you're sleeping with entire hockey team?"

"Is that really what people think? Good grief people will believe anything. I'm not sleeping with them Eli I'm just dating them," I respond as I start walking away but Eli grabs me and spins me around.

"You can't date twelve people at once," Eli snarls.

"I can and I am, I even like it. You went to New York and found a girlfriend and I now have twelve boyfriends. I have a date every night this week; I eat lunch with them and attend all their practices and games. Now please step aside so I can get to class."

"I thought I was the crazy one but the minute I tell you I have another girlfriend and you go slut yourself out to the new hockey team," Eli says and pushes his way past me to walk to class. I grit my teeth but the bell rings and I need to get to class.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Dallas smiles when I walk into class.

"Hey," I reply but I'm still thinking about what Eli said.

"What's wrong Hot Stuff?"

"Eli found out, he didn't yell or anything but he said a few things that hurt," I reply.

"We'll take care of him," Dallas assures me as I sit down.

"I don't want you to beat up my ex because he called me a slut," I tell him just as the teacher walks in.

"I'm surprised he didn't do more than that," Drew comments I look over at him and he looks pretty rough. Then again after last night I'm not surprised, actually I'm more surprised he made it to school.

Bo takes my hand under the table as Miss Dawes begins teaching. She talks about composition of a picture and then each table gets a camera and we take pictures of various things in the classroom. When class lets out Dallas and Bo both put their arms around me to walk out of the classroom but we can't fit through the door that way. They both release me and I walk through the door and they instantly come to either side of me putting their arms around me again.

"Okay the coffee I drank this morning is hitting me and I need to use the washroom. You two can't follow me into the washroom so I will see you at lunch," I say to my boyfriends and kiss them both on the cheek.

I walk to the washroom, there's a couple girls in the washroom and they both give me a look before I go into the stall. When I come out they're still in here leaning on one of the sinks. I give them a half smile and start washing my hands.

"So are you really going out with all of the Ice Hounds?" One of them questions.

"Yes," I reply grabbing a paper towel.

"How can they all be dating you? It's totally unfair that so many hot guys would only date one girl," the other girl says.

"If they like another girl then they can get out of the relationship but if you like one of them you have to talk to them," I respond walking out of the washroom and they follow me.

"Well can't you j…" the first girl begins but when we get out of the washroom Eli appears and the two girls run away.

"What do you want Eli?"

"You know I actually thought you were joking when you said you were dating the whole team. I thought maybe you were just trying to make me jealous or something. But Owen, Bianca and Jake are in my homeroom and they were talking about it. You actually have a date with Owen tonight and some other Ice Hound tomorrow. I met Lenore in New York and we like each other. You started dating twelve strangers to what? Win me back? Make me jealous? Well it won't work," Eli seethes.

"Really because you look jealous to me," I reply.

"I'm not jealous just surprised at how quickly you degenerated into a Puck Bunny," Eli snarls and the bell rings. He sneers at me and walks off and I run to chemistry just making it before the late bell.

"What's wrong?" Ingvar asks as I sit at our table.

"Saw Eli again," I tell him.

"Oh yeah Dallas told us that Eli was bothering you. Don't worry we'll take care of him," Luke tells me.

"You okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah no yelling or car crashes just a few insults," I reply.

"No one insults our girl," Luke says in a low voice as Mr. Bettankamp begins class.

Somehow I don't think trying to convince my new boyfriends not to kill my ex is going to work. I guess maybe Eli needs to learn not to stick his head in the lion's den.

"You want to eat with Adam today while we go take care of Eli?" Luke offers when class is over.

"No I want to eat lunch with my boyfriends, ignore Eli I don't want any of you getting into trouble for fighting Eli," I reply grabbing Luke and Ingvar by the hands so they stay with me.

"I'll see you next period Clare," Adam says as we leave class.

"Luke please tell the rest of the team we're still eating in the caf and not to kill Eli," I instruct and he gets out his phone.

"They're all going to the caf but Eli is not off limits, if he talks bad about you or to you again then we take care of him."

 **(OWEN)**

"So where you takin' her tonight?" Luke asks as we change out of our gear after practice.

"Dinner at this cozy little Italian place I know, then we'll see what happens," I grin.

"Hey just don't tire her out I get her tomorrow night," Bret comments.

"We need to figure out what to do about Eli. I don't care what Clare says she's our girlfriend and nobody messes with her," Dallas remarks. Eli continued making comments to Clare today but always when we weren't around.

"We'll get him tomorrow, before school," I reply before walking out to meet Clare. She rode with us on the bus to practice and watched us from the stands while doing her homework. We ride back to school with everyone and then Clare and I get in my car and go to dinner.

"I've never been here before it looks nice," Clare says when we walk into the restaurant.

"Yeah they make great Italian comfort food and I would know I'm half Italian we get authentic Italian at my grandma's."

"I didn't know you were half Italian," she smiles as a hostess take us to a table.

"There's a lot you don't know about me and a lot I don't know about you," I comment.

"Okay so ask me anything," Clare replies with a coy smile before I can ask anything the waiter comes over and asks us what we want to drink.

"If you could go anywhere in the world regardless of time or cost where would you go?"

"Oh gosh there's so many incredible places. I'd love to just travel and see almost everywhere. If I could just get on a boat and sail and then road trip and fly and just go anywhere I wanted that would be my dream."

"You have an adventurous side," I grin and she smiles. Before I can ask another question the waiter comes back and we place our order. "Okay new question what did you ever see in Eli?"

"The first day I met him it was just that he was cute and so incredibly different than K.C., and then it was his intelligence and the way he challenged me. We had a lot of the same interests and he was really thoughtful. Of course then he began getting way too possessive and well crazy."

"But you thought it could work again with you two? I mean you did want to see him yesterday hoping you two would get back together right," I comment.

"Yeah I did, but I think things worked out much better this way," she grins reaching across the table and taking my hand and I smile.

"Me too."

"My turn, I know you were in love with Anya but were there any girls before her? Ones that you liked or ever went steady with?"

"No she was my first love and the only girl I've ever gone steady with. There have been other girls but none that I really cared about. Most girls just don't get me, although to be fair I spent most of my years keeping people out."

"Yes you did but I'm glad you began opening up. Anya started it and having Tris at the school helped."

"Yeah having Tris around at school every day helped, I've always protected him."

Clare smiles and the waiter brings our food. We eat and talk, I pay the bill and then we leave and I drive us downtown. We walk around for a bit and get coffee and dessert.

"I guess I should take you home now," I remark after dessert.

"Yeah probably you still have homework don't you?"

"Yes but you are far more fun than homework," I grin putting my arm around her and brushing her hair back. She smiles biting her lip and puts her hand on my chest; I lean down and take her lips. When my tongue licks across her bottom lip seeking access she parts her lips for me. My tongue slides in and gently caresses her tongue and she pulls away tugging at my bottom lip.

"I don't need to be home for half an hour yet," Clare tells me.

"Come on," I smile and we go to my car. I drive us to a park near her house and stop the car. I grab a blanket from the back and we sit in the grass near the car. Clare puts her hand at the side of my neck and our lips lock together. I set an alarm to make sure she gets home on time.

"Are all my dates going to end with making out?" Clare questions when my alarm goes off and I help her to stand.

"Yeah probably but remember you're in charge and control how physical it gets so it's really up to you Babycakes."

"True but tonight was fun and I must admit I'm curious how the others kiss. Besides I'm not sure how long all twelve of you will be in this relationship. I know other girls think the team is cute," Clare says as we get back in my car.

"Hey we all want our first date with you and I don't know about the others but I don't have any interest in any other girls," I tell her. I pull up to her house and walk her to her door.

"Thanks for tonight I had fun," she smiles putting her hand on my shoulder and standing on her tiptoes to give a soft kiss goodnight.

I watch her go inside and then go back to my car with a smile on my face. I drive home, greet my family and get started on my homework. I get to bed a little after one waking up to my alarm the next morning. After getting ready for school and grabbing breakfast I drive Tris and I to school. Cody's car is here which means so is Clare since he picked her up again along with the twins and Phillip. Clare's inside the rest of the team is waiting on the steps so we can confront Eli. Luke pulls up with his sister a few minutes later and Luke joins us on the steps while Becky goes inside. Just after he joins us Eli gets dropped off, he sort of sneers at us as he walks past us inside and we follow him in. We follow him down the hallway and pull him into an empty classroom.

"You've been talking bad about Clare and to her. She told us not to kill you so this is your one warning to stay the hell away from her. If we hear that you said anything to her again you will regret it," Dallas tells him.

"She is our girlfriend now and you will have nothing to do with her," I warn him.

"Clare doesn't like possessive pigs she'll want nothing to do with any of you when she finds out about this," Eli spits at us.

"We're not being possessive we're keeping her from getting hurt feelings again," Luke says.

All the hounds growl at or warn Eli to stay away from Clare as we leave the classroom.

"Okay let's go find our girlfriend and say good morning."

 **Next update is Monday December 7** **th** **and kicks off short story month. The update will include an assembly.**


	3. Your Future's Showin'

**Welcome to Short Story Month! One Shot Month was fun and I knocked several one shots off my list. Next year though I think I'll have One Shot Month in September instead of a One Shot Week that month. That way there won't be a two month gap for long stories.**

 **So I realized today that I left out a story in the poll. If you go back to the poll on my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site you'll notice that** _ **Go & Hide & Runaway **_**has been added to the poll. The poll itself will come down on Sunday.**

 **Now onto chapter three of Teamwork!**

 **Ch. 3 Your Future's Showin'**

 **(CLARE)**

"Good Morning Babycakes," Owen grins kissing me softly joining me at my locker. I smile and get greeted by more kisses and a bunch of the team saying good morning.

"Hi boyfriends," I greet them.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Adam laughs.

"There's an assembly at lunch for the team and you'll be coming on stage with us," Dallas tells me.

"Umm why would I go on stage?" I inquire.

"Because you're the team girlfriend, we even had you a jacket made," Dallas replies and produces a jacket from behind his back. It doesn't have a number but the back says **Ice Hound's Girlfriend** and I admit it makes me smile.

"They asked me what size you are," Adam comments.

"Thanks Boyfriends," I grin as Dallas puts the jacket on my shoulders just as the bell rings.

"Come on let's get to class," Dallas says putting his arm around my shoulders. Bo puts his arm around my waist and we walk to class.

Drew's already in class and compliments me on the jacket while a few of the kids in class just stare at me. I guess they're all still getting used to the fact that I'm truly dating the entire hockey team. When first period lets out Bo walks me to class where Ingvar, Luke and Adam are waiting. I get a few more looks for the jacket but anyone that looks at me too long gets glared at by Luke and Ingvar.

"Come on Girlfriend it's time for the assembly," Luke comments when the bell rings.

"I'll see you after," Adam waves as I leave class with Luke and Ingvar.

We walk to the auditorium, some of the other team are on stage, Luke and Ingvar take me on stage with them. I still don't think I should be here and I try to hide in the back. The assembly is voluntary to welcome the new team but the auditorium begins to fill and the rest of the team joins us on stage. Katie comes on stage and kind of looks at me before she begins talking.

"DeGrassi wants to welcome the new hockey team. A lot of these guys have come from far away and left their families to be here so I put together a little tribute to welcome them."

Katie finishes her speech and people clap, the lights are dimmed a little and everyone looks at the screen to see the movie. It starts with Dallas, gives his full name, player number, says he's captain and gives his home city and province. Then we see Luke and Cam and then it changes to a shot of Drew coming down the stairs at the party the other night. Owen starts yelling for them to cut the movie, Dallas looks angry and pissed, Bianca runs out of the auditorium and Drew runs after her.

"How the hell did Katie get that footage?" Owen growls as we all walk off stage.

"It must have still been on the camera. I thought I erased it all, Drew's going to kill me," Dallas sighs.

"Maybe you should eat with Adam, we should probably talk to Drew when Bianca stops yelling at him," Owen comments when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"We should probably eat at The Dot," Adam says coming over to our group. I guess he heard Owen say I should eat with him.

"I hope Drew's okay, he did do something pretty stupid but it wasn't entirely his fault that he got so drunk either. I always did think he was better with Bianca," I remark as Adam and I walk to The Dot.

"I used to not think so but Katie turned out to be the bad and vindictive one. Drew will be okay eventually he always is, it's not like he's ever had trouble getting girls," Adam comments. "So who are you going out with tonight?" Adam questions and I pull out my phone.

"Bret," I reply after looking at my calendar.

"How long do you think you'll be dating all twelve of them?" Adam questions just as we get into the café. We order and sit down at a table.

"Not long, I'm sure most if not all will find other girls they want to be with. I already know a couple of puck bunnies like them. Owen's the only one that's been at the school but there has to be other girls that like him. I used to think he was a real jerk but he's very sweet and we had a really good time on our date last night," I reply as our food comes. "Where's Jenna I didn't see her at the assembly?"

"Working on a project with Alli they wanted to get it done before the weekend," Adam comments.

"Big plans with Jenna this weekend?" I ask Adam.

"Yeah celebrating four months of happiness," he grins.

"Aww you two are so cute. I love that my best friend is dating one of my closest friends. So how are you celebrating your anniversary?"

"I made reservations on a dinner cruise," he says and I smile.

Word about the assembly spreads fast and by the time we get back to school it's all anyone is talking about. Adam and I walk to our lockers past a sea of whispers and a few of them look at Adam because they know he's Drew's brother.

"Did you guys talk to Drew?" I query when several of my boyfriends surround me.

"I apologized for not erasing the footage and not checking it before giving it to Katie. Drew said it was okay but he left, he didn't go home and he's not answering his phone so I don't know where he is," Dallas says.

"He probably went for a walk or something. He'll turn up," Adam says to assure them but I hear the bit of worry in his voice.

When the bell rings Owen, Adam, Cody and I walk to class. Eli gives me a look when we walk into class and then looks away. Bianca is supposed to be in class with us but when the bell rings she's still not in class. She never comes to class and Adam finds a text from Drew when we leave class. He tells us Drew and Bianca are back together and Drew was a hero for stopping a robber and he wants Adam to know he's okay.

"What would you like to do on our spare Babycakes?" Owen asks when the bell rings.

"Cam has a spare too let's go find him. I should probably get a start on homework," I comment.

"You'd rather do homework than make out?" Owen says with disappointment.

"No but I have a date tonight and you have practice so we should both get started and I'm sure Cam needs to start too."

We spend the period doing homework and I walk out to the bus with Owen and Cam and finish my homework while watching them practice. After the practice Bret and I leave for our date. My date with Bret is very nice, we have dinner and then spend an hour making out before he takes me home. Thursday morning I get picked up by my boyfriends again, when we get to school everyone is still talking about the assembly yesterday. My four boyfriends that brought me to school walk me to my locker and I see Adam at his.

"Hey Adam how's Drew?"

"Grounded and wishing he'd never gotten so drunk but he's happy to be with Bianca so all in all he's doing better," Dallas answers for Adam.

"He's napping in the storage room because Mom woke him up at five for extra chores," Adam tells me.

Katie was suspended for two weeks for her video prank and everyone is still talking about the assembly or Katie getting suspended. Tonight I have a date with Cody and it's a lot like my date with Bret last night.

"Clare why is there a car full of boys outside the house?" Mom asks Friday morning.

"They drive me to school," I reply grabbing my backpack and leaving the house before she can ask any other questions.

I get in the car and Cody starts driving, when we get to school I greet them all with a kiss since Mom was watching when they picked me up. Several of my other boyfriends are waiting on the steps and I greet them all with a kiss.

"Tonight's our first game," Dallas reminds me.

"I know I'll be there and I have a date with the twins after," I smile.

I walk to my locker and find Adam; he tells me that Drew dropped out of school, moved in with Fiona and works at a cellphone kiosk in the mall now. Once word gets out that Drew dropped out people begin talking about that. I'm starting to get used to being called Girlfriend, being walked to every class and eating with all of them in the caf. I take the bus with the team to the arena and watch them warm up from my seat, I am of course wearing my team jacket today. The other team arrives and also begins warming up and soon the arena begins to fill. Drew, Bianca, Adam and the Torres parents come in and sit with me. I watch the game and all of my boyfriends playing and cheer when they win the game. The Ice Hounds skate around the ice in celebration and everyone in the stands is cheering.

"I have to go see the team see you later Adam," I smile standing up.

"Why does her jacket say Team Girlfriend?" Audra questions.

"They've adopted Clare as a mascot," Adam says quickly.

"Yeah after Eli was a prick," Drew adds.

I walk quickly through the aisle and out of the arena and around to the player's door. The guard lets me in and I walk to the locker room but I wait outside, I have no desire to walk into a room with half-naked guys that smell like sweat. Cam is the first one out; I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"Great game," I tell him.

"Thanks, there will probably be some press outside if you want to avoid them you can wait here or go back into the arena," Cam says.

"Yeah I don't think explaining that the team has one girlfriend is a good idea."

When the rest of the team comes out I give each a quick peck and tell them good game. When the rest of the team goes to meet the press, I sneak out the back with Bo and Ingvar. They're starving after the game and we go to dinner first, we take a taxi since they don't have a car here. We eat downtown and walk through it a little bit before coming to a park where I sit with both of them on a bench and make out with both of them. I keep it at making out because I'm not ready to go farther than that. After a couple hours of making out they call a cab and I have it stop a couple house down from mine. I give each of them a scorching kiss goodnight and walk to my house with a big grin.

 **(DALLAS)**

"Hey Dallas you got plans tonight?" Trish asks as I enter The Dot Saturday morning. I would have eaten at The Torres house but it was kind of depressing. Audra and Omar kept sort of arguing about Drew moving out and Adam misses his brother.

"Yes I'm taking Clare out it's my night with her," I reply. Trish is wearing an Ice Hounds t-shirt today I can already tell she's a puck bunny.

"How can you all share one girlfriend? Don't you hate sharing one girlfriend? How much can she possibly do for all of you? Wouldn't you rather have one girl whose attention is all on you?"

"Tonight Clare's attention will all be on me," I respond.

"But only tonight, tomorrow night all her attention will be on someone else."

"And we're all okay with that, we can back out any time we want but none of us want to. Most of us are still adjusting to the school and Toronto and having Clare be our team girlfriend was our idea."

"It's not fair that she gets all of you," Trish pouts.

"She only gets all of us so long as we want to be in the relationship," I reply and now that I'm at the counter I order.

Trish looks at me another minute before walking out. I sit down and start eating, after a short time Eli comes in with Lenore. As soon as they sit at a table Clare walks in. Eli smirks at her and then leans across the table and gives Lenore a kiss, it's a deep kiss and even passionate kiss but it's all for show. Clare looks away from them and sees me; she smiles at me, goes to the counter to order and then comes and sits with me.

"Good morning Hot Stuff what would you like to do for our date tonight?" I ask her.

"I don't know usually it's just dinner and then lots of making out. My lips have gotten quite the workout this week," she says.

"Mmm I can give them more of a workout after breakfast," I offer raising my eyebrow and she giggles.

"If I spend the whole day with you I'm not sure that's fair to the others," she remarks.

"You can spend a whole day with each of them too," I grin.

"That seems like it would be fairly impossible given school and your hockey schedule," she says.

"Okay you finish breakfast and I'll contact the rest of the team, anyone that's free can join us until it's time for our date," I reply.

Clare smiles and I get out my phone sending a group text for everyone who can to meet us at The Dot for Girlfriend time. By the time Clare is done eating everyone is here except for Luke and Cam. We go downtown and walk around a bit, we all indulge Clare when she wants to look in the used bookstore and she indulges all of us when we want to look in the sports shop. We all get lunch and walk down to Jimmie Simpson Park hanging out for a couple of hours. Clare watches us race and kisses the winner; we find a Frisbee and convince Clare to play with us. By four I tell everyone it's time for my date with Clare and we head back to my place, well the Torres place but it's where I'm living while in Toronto.

"We're having our date here?" Clare questions coming into the basement.

"No one is home, Audra and Omar are at a party they expect to be at until around midnight, Drew doesn't live here anymore and Adam is at band practice he said he wouldn't be home until about eleven because they might go out afterward. He promised if he got home early that he'd stay upstairs. You can put on a movie if you want," I tell her.

"What will you be doing if I'm watching a movie?" Clare inquires.

"Well someone has to make dinner," I reply with a grin.

"You cook?" Clare smiles.

"Yeah my mom and my grandma made sure I knew how to cook. Been in the kitchen with my parents cooking dinner since I was six," I inform her and her smile grows a little.

"I think I'll help you cook, if you could use the help," she responds and I smile.

"I'd love to have you help."

We go upstairs to the kitchen and I have her start chopping vegetables while I start prepping the chicken. When I have the chicken and vegetables in the oven Clare begins cleaning up while I get out the bread and get it ready to be warmed up.

"I'll get things ready downstairs be right back," I tell Clare and she smiles.

I set up the coffee table with a table cloth and two place settings. I also get out candles and light them; I put two on the table and light a fire in the fire place. When I get back upstairs and check the chicken breast it's close to being done so I set the bread in the oven and ask Clare what she wants to drink. I get the drinks and take them downstairs and when I come back upstairs Clare is done cleaning. I get the food out of the oven and the chicken is done. I make us each a plate and take them downstairs telling Clare I'll be right back for her. After setting the plates on the table I go upstairs and take Clare's hand pulling her downstairs.

"Dallas it's beautiful," she grins stopping on the stairs to kiss me, "very romantic I'm impressed."

"Well I am the captain I had to do something a little more special than just dinner and making out. Although we're still going to have dinner and make out but I thought this was better than a restaurant."

"Much better," Clare smiles. We walk down to the table and sit down. I set it so that we sit on the floor on cushions and lean against the sofa while watching the fire. "This is really good you're a great chef," she grins after taking her first bite of chicken and roasted vegetables.

"I'll be sure to tell Mom you said so," I grin.

"So I guess aside from Owen you've traveled you had the shortest distance to travel," she comments after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah if I wasn't so close to home that I could go home some weekends I'm not sure I could have done this."

"Your parents didn't want you to be so far away?"

"No my parents wanted me to do whatever I can to go pro-hockey. No I needed to stay close for my son," I admit. Actually her reaction is better than I expected she doesn't choke or run out or anything just stares at me a second before speaking.

"You're a dad? How old's your son?" She asks and I let out a sigh of relief usually telling girls I'm a dad at 17 either sends them running or gets me slapped.

"Rocky is three, he and his mom Vanessa are still in Guelph. We're still friendly but we haven't been together in a long time. Not since before Rocky was born but we share custody. When I was in Guelph I had Rocky every other week. Vanessa agreed that I should take this opportunity but whenever I'm home for the weekend I have to take Rocky and I'll be taking him all summer. You took that news awfully well," I comment.

"It's not like you're the first teen dad I've known it's very easy for horny teenagers to get pregnant. K.C. and Jenna had a baby they gave it up for adoption. Mia got pregnant when she was twelve and her boyfriend was fourteen. She was in the same class as my sister and Lucas wasn't around for her at all and now she's a model in Paris so being teen parents doesn't mean your dreams are over. Can I see a picture of Rocky?" She asks and I smile getting out my phone and open a picture of Rocky and me. "Oh he's adorable and I can tell that you're a proud Dad," Clare smiles.

"Yeah I am he's great," I grin.

While we finish eating I tell Clare about Rocky. After we've eaten and cleaned up our plates we return to the basement. We sit on the sofa; I comb my fingers into her hair and take her lips. We start making out but I pull away when she giggles.

"That's not usually the reaction I get when I kiss a girl," I gripe.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never made out in this basement before I'm usually over here to see Adam," she apologizes.

"Right guess it would be a little weird. We can make out on my bed if you prefer," I offer.

"It's probably better if we do," she nods.

"Okay to the bed then," I reply standing up Clare stands and I pick her up over my shoulder. She giggles again and I take her into my little portion of the basement laying her on the bed.

She smiles at me and our lips attach again, this time she doesn't giggle we just kiss. Her lips part and my tongue glides in. At first we're sitting up but after a short time we lay on our sides, I cup her face and hand grips my shirt. Our lips stay locked until we've kissed so much our mouths begin to dry.

"I'll get us some water, it's almost eleven should I walk you home?" I question walking to the fridge to get out some water bottles.

"I should probably call Jake to pick me up it was hard enough to explain to my mom why four members of the hockey team were picking me up," she says as I bring her a water bottle.

"It's Saturday night you don't think Jake has a date?"

"No I was his last steady girlfriend," she replies and my mouth drops open.

"You dated your stepbrother?"

"He wasn't my stepbrother at the time. It was right after Eli and I broke up, did Adam tell you about me and Eli?"

"Yeah a little bit, he said that you guys were pretty intense. Yeah well Eli began getting very possessive and I broke up with him so he crashed his car to get me to come to see him he crashed his car and put himself in the hospital. When I saw him after break he barely even looked at me and it hurt. I mean he crashed his car just to get me to come see him and then he barely looked at me. Jake was already at my house because he and his dad were remodeling our house. We kissed and began dating but didn't tell our parents. And then we found out our parents were dating and then we found out they were engaged. My parents divorced was still pretty new and I was upset about all the upheaval so I announced that Jake and I were dating. Then Jake decides that we should breakup. I know it was the right decision but I wish he'd talked to me first. He decides to break up with me at prom and then Adam got shot a…" Clare stops and looks at me her cheeks going a little red. "I'm sorry I'm used to people shutting me up when I ramble like that," she apologizes and bites her lip.

"I think it's cute," I grin and she blushes.

"Anyway I'll call Jake to pick me up," Clare says getting up to get her purse. She calls Jake and talks for a moment before hanging up. "Jake will be here in ten minutes he'll text me when he gets here."

"So who's on the calendar tomorrow?" I question.

"Uh Luke for dinner and then Phillip," she replies.

"Maybe you can tell me about the rest of your relationship with Eli and Jake on our next date."

"You sure you want to hear about it? There's a lot of drama."

"You heard about some of my drama, and you didn't freak out when I told you about Rocky. I want to hear anything you want to tell me," I respond and she grins. She bites her lip and her cheeks redden a little she opens her mouth to say something but her phone beeps.

"That's Jake I'll see you Monday," Clare says and leans over giving me a gentle kiss and she grabs her stuff.

I walk her out and wave to her as she gets in Jake's car and they drive off.


	4. She's gonna Shine just Like Brand New

**The poll on my page is down now everything will get at least one more chapter. I will begin plotting them over Christmas break and schedule them beginning in April. Taken Some Bad Times will be the first to get a follow up chapter as it got an astounding 98 votes! Thank you everyone for voting and I'm glad everyone enjoyed one shot month.**

 **Enjoy the chapter tonight we're coming to the end of this story. Tonight is not the last chapter but chapter 5 will most likely be the last chapter.**

 **Ch. 4 She's gonna Shine just Like Brand New**

 **(LUKE)**

"So are you going to tell Mom and Dad that your so called girlfriend has eleven other boyfriends?" Becky asks from my doorway as I get my shoes on.

Tonight is my first date with Clare, first alone date with her and we're starting with dinner at my house so my parents can meet my girlfriend. Clare said she didn't mind and the two of us will go out after dinner before she meets Phillip for their date.

"No and neither will you because they won't understand," I reply.

"How can you share her it's just wrong," Becky huffs crossing her arms.

"We're not married to her we're all dating her, the team is sharing one girlfriend until we want out of the relationship or Clare does. We all like her and we're all happy. Maybe if you were a little more open minded you'd have a boyfriend," I reply walking past my sister to get downstairs.

"Clare will be here any moment you two set the table," Mom says.

I start to open the cupboard and then the doorbell rings so I go to the door to answer it. I grin when I see Clare, she's dressed in a lovely blue dress it brings out her eyes and she looks great in it but it covers everything. It's not conservative but it's not slinky or slutty or tight.

"Hello Beautiful," I grin kissing her cheek and then stepping aside to let her in. I put my arm around her waist and bring her inside. "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Clare. You know Becky from school," I comment nodding to my sister after introducing Clare to my parents.

"Hi Becky, it's nice to meet you Reverend and Misses Baker," Clare smiles shaking my parents hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well Clare," Mom smiles looking at Clare's cross necklace.

"Luke help Becky with the table dinner is almost ready," Dad tells me.

"May I help?" Clare offers.

"You can help me with the plates," I reply. I get down the plates and Clare helps Becky and I set the table. Mom brings the food to the table and we all sit down, there's an extra chair on my side of the table for Clare to sit.

"So Clare what grade are you in?" Mom asks.

"Grade eleven like Luke and Becky."

"Are you religious Clare? I see the cross necklace you wear," Dad comments.

"Yes Reverend my family is Christian; we go to Metropolitan Community Church."

"What do your parents do?" Mom asks.

"My mom is a CPA and my stepdad's a contractor," Clare replies.

"Your parents are divorced?" Mom asks.

"Yeah they got divorced about a year and a half ago. My mom is happily remarried and I have a stepbrother now."

"What about your father?" Dad questions.

"He lives with his girlfriend but I don't see him much," Clare replies.

"Do you date a lot Clare?" Becky asks in a snide tone and I kick her under the table.

"Not since breaking up with my last boyfriend and now I'm with Luke," Clare replies and I smile at her.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Becky asks. She's either trying to get Clare to admit she's dating the whole team or Becky's just being rude because my sister thinks she's better than everyone else.

"Three, my last relationship ended in September," she responds.

"What are your interests Clare? Aside from going to church of course," Mom says.

"I love to write, I do a lot of it. I was on the school newspaper staff and I want to go into journalism."

"She's a great writer, she's been in advanced writing classes every year," I speak up and Clare smiles at me.

My parents spend all of dinner asking Clare questions and she answers them all politely. Becky spends dinner making underhanded comments and a few outright snide remarks.

"I'm going to take Clare out for some dessert. Can I take the car? I'll be back by 8:30," I tell my parents when dinner is over.

"Yeah drive safe," Dad says.

I smile taking Clare's hand and Dad's keys from the hook by the door. We get in the car and I drive us to an ice cream shop near the house and buy us both ice cream.

"I'm sorry for my sister tonight you won't have to come to dinner at my house anymore. Although you'll still have to see Becky at school," I apologize when we're sitting eating our ice cream.

"Does she resent moving here or something? She's always rude at school and hasn't made any friends," Clare comments.

"Yeah she probably does resent moving here she had a couple of close friends and a lot of activities. She's started building up her activities again I think she wants to do a play this semester but she's always had trouble making friends."

"Must be her winning personality," Clare says in a sardonic tone and slightly biting tone as she stabs her spoon into her ice cream and then looks at me with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm sure she's nice even if she doesn't like that we're dating."

"She's just getting used to the idea," I reply.

"The whole school is getting used to the idea still she doesn't like that I'm dating you and the rest of the team."

"She doesn't have to like it I'm happy," I tell Clare taking her hand and she smiles at me kissing my cheek. "Becky's not an awful person she just thinks she's better than everyone else. Just ignore her she'll throw herself into a play and forget about us."

"If she does a play this semester she'll probably end up working with Eli and that should be interesting given their two personalities," Clare comments and I smile.

We eat our dessert and then make out in the car for a while before it's time for me to take her to Phillip. I drive her to The Dot where she's meeting him, he's waiting inside and I park out front. I kiss Clare goodnight and tell her I'll see at school tomorrow. I wave to Phillip as Clare goes inside and then I drive home.

"Was dessert a team orgy?" Becky questions with a bitter voice as she follows me to my room.

"Knock it off Becky and stay out of my relationship. I like Clare and the only thing she's ever done with any of us is kiss."

Becky looks a little shocked that I snapped at her and I close the door on her. If she's going to be a bitch to Clare I'm not going to be nice to her.

 **(CLARE)**

"Phillip was just telling us about your date last night," Cody says when I get in his car Monday morning.

"Yeah it was fun and I had a nice time with Luke too aside from Becky," I comment.

"Becky give you trouble?" Phillip asks.

"She does seem like a bitch," Cody comments.

"She doesn't like I'm dating Luke and the rest of you too."

"Who cares what she thinks you're our girlfriend," Bo says brushing a curl back from my face and taking my hand. Ingvar takes my other hand and kisses my cheek. At first it was hard to understand them with their thick accents but I've spent enough time with them now that I can understand what they're saying.

"Don't you have your first date with Cam tonight?" Cody asks.

"Yeah we're just walking down to Little Miss Steaks after practice," I reply.

"I think it's karaoke night, if you're going to sing we better get a text so we can come see it," Phillip comments.

"I am not singing in public unless it's Happy Birthday," I shake my head and they laugh.

Cody parks at the school and Bo helps me out of the car while Ingvar gets my backpack and I walk into the school with Bo and Phillip's arms around me. We pass Eli and Lenore in the hall joining Owen, Dallas and Cam who are hanging out by the trophy case. Owen seems to be pointing out all his trophies and Dallas is talking about the new ones the Ice Hounds will bring to the school this season.

"Good morning Hot Stuff," Dallas smiles when he sees me. Dallas takes my hand and I put my other hand on his shoulder as I greet him with a kiss.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Owen asks when my lips break from Dallas'. I smile and loop my arms around Owen's neck for a good morning kiss.

"Where's ours?" My other boyfriends demand when I pull away from Owen.

I giggle and give them all a quick good morning kiss, they walk me to my locker and then Dallas, Bo and I walk to class. Drew's not in class of course and we are split into groups by table to take pictures in the yard. Without Drew here it's just me, Bo and Dallas. We're supposed to take nature shots using close ups of one center image. We snap a few pictures and sneak a few kisses before the teacher calls us back in. Bo walks me to second period class and Adam arrives at the same time I do. Mr. Bettankamp starts class with a demonstration and then each table does the experiment.

"I'm eating with Jenna and I assume you're eating with your twelve boyfriends?" Adam questions as we leave class.

"Of course she is," Luke grins.

"How'd your anniversary date go?" I ask Adam.

"It went great she was happy. I'll see you in writer's craft," Adam grins waving as he walks off.

We soon join up with the rest of the team and we all eat lunch in the caf. After lunch Owen, Cody and I walk to writer's craft. Adam is in class and Bianca soon joins us, then Eli walks to the door with Lenore and I watch them kiss in the doorway. A week ago it hurt that he was with her now I don't care. I take Owen's hand and give him a quick kiss before giving Cody one. I spend my spare period with Owen and Cam getting a jump on our homework. Of course after school I finish my homework while watching the team at practice. The bus takes everyone back to school after practice and then Cam and I walk down to Little Miss Steaks to have dinner.

Cam and I talk a little as we eat, I find out a little about Cam and his family and he talks about his home. I can tell that he misses his family and his home. When we're almost done eating the karaoke starts and we watch the first couple of people.

"Hey it's Maya," Cam smiles when Maya gets up with Tris. I see the way he looks at her and I know he likes her.

"You know you don't have to be in this, if you like Maya just say the word," I tell Cam.

"But the whole team is in this relationship," Cam replies.

"That doesn't mean that you have to be at the very beginning we said anyone could get out at any time. I can tell that you like Maya," I tell him.

"Come on I should get you home, I still have some homework and my curfew is early," Cam says getting out his wallet. He pays for dinner and we walk out and Cam walks me home.

"I had fun tonight and you're sweet but I know you like Maya I see the way you look at her. I think you should go for it, she's sweet and you two would be cute together," I tell him kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Cam replies and waves as he starts walking home.

"You've been out an awful lot Clare, you always seem to be getting home after dinner," Mom comments when I come into the house.

"Adam and I are working on a big project I'll be spending a lot of time at the Torres house. Also I'm tutoring a few guys on the new hockey team," I reply.

"Just make sure your own schoolwork isn't suffering," Mom says.

"My school work isn't suffering," I assure my mother before going upstairs.

"So who was it tonight?" Jake questions when I come up the stairs.

"Cam but I think he likes Maya."

"That's cool I was with Katie tonight, and Mo and Marisol."

"I didn't know you liked Katie," I comment.

"Neither did I until tonight," Jake smiles going into his room when my phone starts ringing.

"Hi Dallas," I answer after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Hot Stuff how was your date with Cam?"

"It was sweet he was kind of nervous but I don't think he'll be in this relationship much longer he likes Maya."

"One less boyfriend to take up your time, and that means we all get dates a little sooner in the rotation," Dallas says and I giggle.

I talk with Dallas until it's time to get ready for bed, he says goodnight and the way he says it makes me smile. Cody and the others pick me up in the morning and take me to school.

"Hey Clare can I talk to you a moment?" Cam requests when I get to the steps.

"Sure," I grin and we walk inside to the memorial garden.

"I think you're really sweet and pretty and you make a great team girlfriend but I really do like Maya and I want to ask her out."

"I knew it and I think you two will be adorable together. Good luck," I grin kissing his cheek. I leave Cam so he can go find Maya and I find the rest of my boyfriends in the foyer. "Cam is out he likes Maya," I tell the others.

"Now you only have eleven boyfriends should we find you another one?" Owen teases.

"No eleven is still more than enough. Honestly I'm surprised that no one else has found a girl they like," I comment.

"We have, we like you," Dallas smiles putting his arm around me.

 **(OWEN)**

"What are you doing with Clare tonight?" Dallas asks me when we're changing for our second game.

"Dinner and a movie at my empty house, my parents are gone for the night and Tris is at Tori's for the night."

"Alone for the night with Clare don't wear her out for the rest of us," Luke teases.

"I doubt she'll want to do anything more than kiss she is in charge of how physical we get," I remind them.

We all change into our gear and go out to the ice to warm up. Clare is of course already here but she's not alone Maya is with her tonight as Maya is now dating Cam. Maya blows Cam a kiss and Clare blows the rest of us a kiss. The other team shows up and comes out to the ice to warm up. I don't play until the last half of the third period but I do make a goal and we win the game. There's celebration on the ice, all the Ice Hounds fans are cheering, Maya and Clare are jumping up and down and Clare is blowing us kisses. After some celebration we go back to the locker room to change.

"I have to go I have a date, see you guys," I comment as soon as I'm dressed. I walk out and there's press near the players entrance. "The rest of the team will be out soon you can ask them your questions I have a date," I tell the press and make my way to Clare.

"Nice game you did well when you played and I enjoyed blowing you kisses when you were not playing," Clare smiles greeting me with a kiss.

"Thanks, we're going to my house no one is home tonight," I tell her and quickly escort her to my car.

I drive us to my place and we order pizza before I turn on the TV and we find a movie we want to watch. I sit on the sofa with my arm around Clare and we watch the movie. When the doorbell rings I get up and pay for the pizza. I get us some plates and drinks and we eat while watching the rest of the movie.

"You want to watch another movie?" I ask when the movie ends.

"Actually," Clare says biting her lip and looking away from me for second. Then she looks back at me and takes her top off.

"Whoa," I exclaim salivating over the sight of her breasts in her dark blue lace bra.

"I was thinking we'd make our own entertainment," she grins.

"You're in charge," I smile taking off my shirt as well.

Clare smiles running her fingers over my bare chest and presses her lips to mine. Since she's caressing my chest and her shirt is off I figure it's okay for me to caress her bare skin, and I'm sure she'll stop me if it's not. After a few minutes of making out and caressing Clare reaches around and takes off her bra. It comes free and I open my eyes breaking the kiss to look at her breasts. I look at Clare and she nods biting her lip. I reach out and take her breasts in my hands squeezing gently. Clare rolls her lower lip between her teeth; she releases her lip and links her arms around my neck crashing her lips to mine. I slide my tongue over her lower lip and her mouth opens, our tongues join together and she moans into the kiss as I rub the soft flesh of her breasts. I kiss her passionately as I toy with her breasts; every so often I evoke a moan from her into the kiss. After a while of making out, me massaging her breasts and Clare caressing my skin she begins to squirm on the sofa and moves closer to me so I break the kiss.

"I can fix that," I grin knowing she's getting horny.

Clare bites her lip and considers this, "I'm not ready for sex."

"I know that but I can eat you out," I offer.

She bites her lip and then lies back on the sofa. I smile with eager anticipation and open her jeans. I slide them down her legs bringing her panties with them. Licking my lips when I see her lusciously sexy pussy and put her legs over my head, I inhale her sweet scent and my tongue probes at her lips. Clare moans, her body jerks and hips buck as my tongue begins to explore her fiery core. I savor her taste and grip her hips and she claws into my hair gripping tightly. After a few moments of my tongue buried deep into her she begins steering my head and moving her hips so my tongue gets her in just the right places.

"Mmm Owen ahhh," Clare moans and her head cranes back. Her body begins to shake and tremble as she draws closer to closer to orgasm. Her thighs grip my head as she screams out my name in climatic rapture. I slow my tongue before withdrawing it from her and her body lurches.

"You make a wonderful dessert," I grin taking her legs from my over my head and sitting up. "So how'd I get so lucky to be the first one to taste you?"

"Well I have known you the longest and it felt right," she says still a little breathless. She fixes her jeans and panties before sitting up to retrieve her bra and shirt. She's now dressed again but I decide to leave my shirt off. "Guess I should get you home," I comment looking at the clock.

"Yeah my curfew is soon and my parents are home, you'd better drop me off a few houses down though Mom things I went with Alli and Jenna after the game."

"Guess it would be a little hard to explain to your mom that you're dating an entire hockey team except for the youngest member," I remark.

"Yeah she thinks I'm still single and that's how I'm keeping it for now," Clare says as we grab our coats and she gets her purse. We get in my car and I drive Clare home I park a couple houses down and she looks at me with a smile. "I had fun tonight," she says gripping my jacket and pulling me to her she takes my lips.

"Tonight was great. I'll see you at school on Monday unless we all spend the day with you tomorrow again."

"No it's family time tomorrow I'll see you Monday goodnight Owen," she grins giving me another quick kiss.

She gets out of the car and I watch her until she's safely in her house and then I drive home. I go into my room and get out my phone.

"How was the date?" Dallas asks.

"Incredible she tastes amazing sweet and spicy and she makes the best sounds when she orgasms."

"You ate her out?"

"Yeah we watched a movie and then she took her top off. She has the most luscious breasts, I didn't think she'd want to get so physical so fast but I guess she has been kidding twelve guys for two weeks, well eleven of us now."

"Yeah guess that would get her pretty hot," Dallas says slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired I'll see you on Monday," Dallas says and hangs up.

"That was odd; I wonder what's bugging him?" I comment setting down my phone.

I shrug and set down my phone, cleaning up the living room a little and then showering before I head to bed. I wake up late Saturday morning and grab some breakfast before heading to the mall. I have to get some new clothes but I also know Drew got a job at a cell phone kiosk at the mall and I haven't really seen him since he dropped out of school.

"Hey drop out how's it going?"

"Hey Owen, working hard and earning lots of money," Drew replies as we shake hands. "Still dating Clare along with the rest of the team?" Drew asks.

"All of us but Cam he's dating Maya now."

"Katie's little sister?"

"Yeah and Katie's dating Jake," I nod.

"Wow I'm out of the loop," Drew remarks.

"Bianca doesn't tell you this stuff?"

"She's really busy with Bright Sparks and school, when we do see each other we don't spend much time talking," Drew replies with a carnal grin and I smile.

"What about Dallas and Adam?"

"I haven't been home since fighting with my parents and Adam's only been over to my place once. I guess I should make sure I spend some more time with Adam. I think I'll have a party next weekend, I'm sure Fi will agree to a party."

"Sweet a party, well I gotta do some shopping see ya later."

Drew waves and I walk off to do some shopping, maybe I'll get something for the party. It occurs to me as I'm looking for clothes that one of Fiona's closest friends is Eli and he'll bring Lenore, this might be a very interesting party.

 **So the update will be Thursday December 17** **th** **starting with Dallas and Clare's date. As I said the next chapter will probably be the last and replacing this will be Look into My Eyes and See a Luke and Aislinn story.**


	5. Be My Girl

**We're down to the last few days of Short Story Month already. Remember to check the calendars on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors website for my writing schedule through March.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this last chapter it's been a fun ride.**

 **Ch. 5 Be My Girl**

 **(CLARE)**

"I hear Owen ate you out last night," Dallas comments breaking the kiss we'd been locked in for the last fifteen minutes at least. I had another date with Dallas tonight, we had dinner here and shortly after dinner began making out on his bed.

"Dallas the Torres' family could be back any minute," I reply running my finger along his bare chest.

"No they won't Audra and Omar are in Kingston for the night and Adam is at band practice and then he's staying the night at Dave's. Audra and Omar think I am spending the night at Owen's so we have all night. I just don't think it's fair that Owen got to taste you first when I'm team captain," Dallas says fingering the buttons on my blouse but he doesn't open any of them.

"I've been going to school with Owen for the last two and a half years. Okay so we'd said about two words to each other before we began dating but still I have known him the longest and it felt right."

"This doesn't feel right?" Dallas pouts in a hurt voice.

"I didn't say that I like being with you and I'm enjoying this."

"But you could be enjoying it more. Please I just want to taste you ever since Owen told me how incredible you taste it's all I've been thinking about," he begs.

"Don't tell any of the other's I don't want this to be a competition."

"Trust me Hot Stuff all eleven of us are dying to eat your pussy but I'll be very happy if Owen and I are the only ones to do so," Dallas grins.

He moves and opens my jeans, going to my feet he takes off my shoes and socks then pulls my jeans and panties down and off. He opens my legs, going between them; his hands go under my ass and his tongue dives into me. I gasp and moan clutching the bed spread as my back arches. Dallas doesn't have enough hair for me to grab onto so I clutch tightly to his comforter underneath me. His tongue shoots in and out of me and I draw my legs up bending my knees and digging my heels into the bed as his tongue traverses my core. He adds a finger after a few moments and my whole body jolts again but when his thumb begins rubbing my clit my body nearly explodes from the pleasure. I scream out his name and my body shakes, it doesn't take but a few moments after this that I climax and call out his name in orgasmic rapture.

"You really do taste amazing; can I eat you for dessert every time we win a game?" He grins licking his lips and lying next to me. I respond by hitting his arm with all the strength that I have after that orgasm. "Why don't you sleep over tonight everyone else is gone. If you don't want to sleep with me you could sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa or you can sleep in Adam's bed."

"I would prefer to be in your arms all night," I grin and Dallas grins so wide it nearly stretches off his face. "I'll go grab one of Ada's shirts to sleep in."

"You can sleep in one of mine, here this one is soft," he says getting up and grabbing a soft cotton t-shirt with his old school logo on it.

It's not very late but we get ready for bed and watch TV on the sofa together. We get in his bed around eleven and he holds me while we talk about everything and nothing and I fall asleep on his chest and in his arms. In the morning I stay long enough to eat breakfast with Dallas but leave before Adam gets home. I have two dates today with Bo & Ingvarbut I find myself thinking of Dallas while getting ready for the dates and between them. I even dream of him Sunday night and I'm eager to see him Monday morning at school. Of course I still greet Cody and the others with a kiss when they pick me up. When I get to school I see Dallas and most of my other boyfriends on the steps but they're all surrounded by puck bunnies. I bite my lip and feel a jealous knot in my stomach, I'd like to just slink past them all and go inside. I can't of course Cody and Phillip have their arms linked with mine and walk me straight over to my other boyfriends. Even Cam is on the steps being flirted with and I wonder where Maya is. Cam isn't flirting back but he has a couple puck bunnies hanging off of him.

"Good morning Babycakes," Owen grins reaching through the puck bunnies and taking me from Cody and Phillip. The puck bunnies that were flirting with Owen are now glaring at me. I choose to ignore them and clasp my hands at the back of Owen's neck as I apprehend his lips for a sizzling good morning kiss. After a long moment of deeply passionate kissing Owen's lips I pull away.

"We better all get good morning kisses like Owen got," Doug comments.

"If she doesn't want to give you all kisses like that I'll do it," says one puck bunny.

"I'll give you all a hot good morning kiss," offers another puck bunny.

"No they're my boyfriends I will kiss them all good morning. All except for Cam he's Maya's boyfriend she should kiss him good morning," I assert.

"Yeah I think I saw Katie pull in I'm going to go walk Maya to class," Cam remarks slipping away.

I grab Doug by his shirt and pull him to me giving him as much of hot and deep kiss as I gave Owen. I do the same for each of my boyfriends and feel the eyes of all the puck bunnies trying to bore holes into as they watch me kiss the guys. I kiss Dallas last and stay with his arm around me when I'm done, putting my hand on his chest and nuzzling close to him. The puck bunnies glare at me but I can't see much of them now as my boyfriends surround me. Cam walks over with Maya, Bo & Ingvar move aside so Cam and Maya can stand in our circle. We stay outside until the bell rings and then everyone walks in and splits up to go to class. Of course Bo, Dallas and I all have the same homeroom and I walk there between the two with their arms around me.

When class ends they both walk me to chemistry where Ingvar and Luke are waiting. As we walk through the halls I see puck bunnies flirting with the Ice Hounds. I bite the inside of my cheek as I get another jealous knot in my stomach. It happens again at lunch while Luke and Ingvar walk with me to the caf and I see several puck bunnies flirting with Doug, Phillip and Brett. I still eat alone at a table with all of them, except for Cam who's eating with Maya and her friends. In writer's craft I'm paired with Adam on an assignment that's due tomorrow but since I have a date with Cody tonight Owen suggests Adam come to the arena and do his homework during the Ice hounds practice like I do. During my spare period I'm alone with Owen because Cam opted to do homework alone in the resource center. Owen and I don't get any homework done as we spend the entire time making out. When the bell rings we walk to the bus meeting the rest of the team and Adam.

"Okay what's wrong?" Adam asks when we're sitting in the arena getting ready to do homework and waiting for the team to come out and begin warming up.

"Nothing's wrong," I reply grabbing my notes from class.

"I know you better than that Clare and I know something's been bugging you all day now spill," Adam asserts.

"It's nothing, it's stupid, forget it," I shake my head.

"If it was stupid it wouldn't be bothering you so much if you don't tell me know I'll have all your boyfriends gang up on you after practice."

"There are a lot of puck bunnies now and they are getting very aggressive with their flirting. They were swarming the team on the steps this morning, hanging off them and flirting. I knew this relationship couldn't last forever and honestly it's getting pretty exhausting but it didn't keep me from getting jealous. It was stupid to feel that way and I hate jealousy it's such a petty and selfish emotion and…"

"One of the seven deadly sins," Adam speaks up.

"Envy is not always the same as jealousy but I hated feeling that way. I mean Cam already stepped out of the relationship and I think he and Maya are adorable so I shouldn't be getting so jealous over the puck bunnies. And eleven boyfriends is a lot to handle, having a date every night is tiring and they're beginning to compete with each other. Not to mention I feel I should treat them all equally so if I do something with one I feel like I should do it with the others. The thing is I don't even like most of them, I like them all as people and as friends but most of them I couldn't have an exclusive relationship with. However there are two that I have developed actual feelings for."

"Which two?"

"Owen and Dallas but don't tell them I told you though I don't want them to start competing or something. And I don't want the others to find out I only have feelings for Owen and Dallas. You'd think because I only have feelings for Owen and Dallas I wouldn't get jealous of the puck bunnies flirting with the others but I do."

"Yeah but as tiring and time consuming as having eleven boyfriends is I know you enjoyed all that attention. And I'm sure all the kissing and everything too."

"Yeah I did I have to admit it was nice to have a boyfriend in every class, a different date every night and all that. Still I need to get over it and let the others get together with puck bunnies and just hope that Owen and Dallas don't leave the relationship."

"Why don't you just talk to all of them and admit you only have true feelings for Owen and Dallas?"

"No because if they don't feel the same I'm feel like an idiot and I don't want to hurt the other nine. I don't know that they will be hurt but they've been good boyfriends and I don't want to take the chance I'd rather they step out of the relationship on their own. Promise me you won't say anything to Dallas, or Owen not that you really talk to Owen."

"I promise but I still think you should talk to them."

 **(DALLAS)**

"We win again we are unstoppable," Luke cheers as we enter the locker room after our game Friday night. We'd just won our third game in a row and after a lot of celebration on the ice and blowing kisses to Clare, well Cam was blowing kisses to Maya, we had come in here to change. There would be press waiting for us and there was a party at Drew and Fiona's place tonight. Clare had a date with Todd tonight so they were going out first and planned to be at the party around ten. Cam was not going to the party though he was going out with Maya.

"That's because we are amazing," I grin.

"Yeah let's change quick and go to the party," Brett smiles.

"I'll be celebrating privately with Clare first," Todd says with salacious grin as he wiggles his eyebrows and I grit my teeth at whatever he has in mind.

"Hey I need to talk to you guys about something," I tell them as I begin changing out of my gear. "Tomorrow I want you all to meet with Clare and tell her you want out of the relationship."

"Why in the hell would we do that?" Johnnie asks.

"Because I really like her and I want to be with her exclusively," I reply. I'm out of my gear now and I start walking to the showers. Several of the others are also out of their gear and come with me to the showers.

"What if some of us like her too? I mean truly like her?" Owen questions.

"Dude you know you aren't over Anya yet and the rest of you have puck bunnies draped all over you every day now," I comment.

"So Johnnie and I have dates with Clare tomorrow why would we back out now?"

"You could each a date with your own girls. I know you all like Clare in your own way," I tell them turning off the shower now that I don't smell like sweat, "but I'm falling in love with her."

I walk out to the lockers again and start getting dressed. Everyone else emerges from the showers a few minutes later when I'm nearly dressed.

"We talked about it and we'll all talk to Clare tomorrow but it has to be okay with her too," Owen informs me.

"Yeah it would be nice to have a girlfriend that was all mine," Cody grins.

"Not to mention the puck bunnies that have been flirting with us lately," Luke remarks.

"Just know if you ever hurt her or you break up with her I'll be waiting to mend her broken heart," Owen tells me and I smile.

"I have no doubt now I'll go out start talking to the press," I comment.

I walk out and begin talking to the press and everyone but Todd comes out and talks to the press getting their pictures taken. Everyone but Todd who sneaks out the back to take Clare out but hopefully it will be a quick date. I'm certain that Clare will agree to everyone else breaking things off, at least I hope she will. As soon as we're done with the press the rest of us leave for the party. There's food and alcohol, the party is already going strong when we get there. Besides the younger grades and Todd and Clare who are coming later the only people from grades elven and twelve that aren't here are Becky, Adam, Dave, Jenna and Alli. I'm sure that Becky refused to come but Adam and Jenna & Dave and Alli have a double date tonight.

Everyone congratulates us on the game and Drew hands me a beer. We talk and mingle, puck bunnies start flirting with us. Eli, despite the fact that he's all over Lenore, seems to be taking pleasure in the fact that the puck bunnies are flirting with us. He keeps smiling at us like he's expecting something to happen. After about an hour of mingling and drinking I'm just anxious for Clare to get here and I linger by the door. All of a sudden Michelle, one of the puck bunnies, puts her arms around my neck and overtakes my lips. She kisses me with force but not passion, I don't kiss back but I don't push her away either, mostly because I'm so shocked by it. Suddenly I hear a bit of a gasp and I push Michelle away, my stomach sinks when I see Clare standing there and she looks hurt. Then she looks a little angry and grabs Todd pulling him back toward Drew's bedroom.

"Fuck," I sigh.

"What the hell happened?" Owen asks.

"Michelle suddenly kissed me and then Clare came in. I need to go talk to her," I tell him and start to walk back there but Owen grabs my shoulder.

"It is still her night with Todd give her space and talk to her tomorrow when the rest of us have told her we want out," Owen advises and I nod.

I go back to drinking and mingling but anytime a puck bunny even looks at me I push them away. When Todd comes out of the back alone I ask him where Clare is and he says she went out for some air. The only place to go out for air is the fire escape so I go out there and find Clare sitting on the steps.

"Leave me alone Dallas," she says.

"Clare please let me…"

"You don't have to explain we said we could all get out any time so you can be out. I'm going home," Clare replies.

"Clare I…" I try but she ducks past me and goes inside.

"Someone take me home please," she says loudly in a room full of her other boyfriends.

"I'll take you I have to be home soon anyway," Luke tells her.

She grabs her coat and leaves with Luke. I follow them out but I don't have my own car. I take a cab to Clare's place but when I ring the bell Jake tells me she's not there. He does take me home though; I turn on the TV and after about an hour Adam gets home.

"Screwed up didn't you?" Adam comments.

"Michelle kissed me and how did you hear about it?"

"Clare came to Alli's. She was upset already then got more upset when she realized she was interrupting our double date. We told her it was fine and she watched the rest of the movie with us then told us what you did. She's sleeping at Alli's to have some girl time with Jenna and Alli."

"Then she'll be there tomorrow morning. I have to make this right Adam I'm falling in love with her."

"That's good because I think she feels the same. She told me earlier this week that she had real feelings for you, well you and Owen but I think her feelings are stronger for you."

I smile wide and tell Adam I'm going to bed because I have to get up early and make this right. Adam tells me to be good to her and not do anything else stupid before he goes up and goes to bed. I go straight to be and wake up early; I make a couple of phone calls first and then find a flower shop. Drew comes with his car which he's letting me borrow and tells me how to get to Alli's. I knock on the door and a woman answers that I assume to be Alli's mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Bhandari can I speak to Clare please?"

"You can come in but she's still sleeping," Mrs. Bhandari says stepping aside.

"I'd like to surprise her if I could," I reply showing her the roses I've been holding behind my back.

"She's upstairs in Sav's old room, second door on the left."

I smile at her and go upstairs, just as I enter the upstairs hallway Jenna comes out of the room she shares with Alli. She sees me and looks surprised then angry.

"I'm here to beg for forgiveness I explain showing her the flowers."

"In there," Jenna whispers pointing to the door and I smile at her.

I quietly open the door and see Clare sleeping, moving quietly but quickly I put the flowers around the bed. I keep hold of one of them and place a soft kiss on Clare's lips. Her eyes open and she looks at me, she almost smiles and then she scowls at me.

"I know your mad but let me explain please. Michelle kissed me and I was so shocked I didn't push her away but I hate that it hurt you. You are the only one I want Clare. The rest of the team was going to talk to you today and tell you that they were going to exit the relationship. They were going to do so because I asked them to and I asked them to because I'm falling in love with you Clare."

"You are?"

"Yes I am, I knew it when I started getting jealous of the other guys. When I wanted to always be with you and I have absolutely no interest in the puck bunnies or any other girl."

"So the others are done?" She asks.

"If it's okay with you, do you think you can go from eleven boyfriends to one?"

"One would be easier to handle and I really like you too, maybe even falling in love with you. I was supposed to have dates today but I guess I can break up with everyone else."

"I can call them and tell them you're out. I'm going home for the weekend and I was hoping you'd come with me. You could meet my parents and Rocky."

"You really want me to come to Guelph with you?"

"I really do and I really want my parents and my son to meet my amazing girlfriend."

"I really want to come but my parents won't let me go away for a weekend."

"We'll cover for you," Alli and Jenna squeal from the doorway.

"Tell your parents you're sleeping here for the weekend and leave us your cell. I'm sure Adam and Jake will help," Alli insists.

"Then I guess I better get dressed and go home to pack a bag," Clare says.

"I'll call Owen and tell him we're exclusive now and he can tell the others. Then I'll call Adam I'm sure he'll help," I smile wide and ensnare my girlfriends lips in a rapturous and loving kiss.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Beginning January 7** **th** **will be Look into My Eyes and See, an Aislinn/Luke story.**


End file.
